new_fanon_smash_brosfandomcom-20200214-history
Spider-Man (SSB18)
Spider-Man (スパイダーマン, Spider-Man) is a playable character in Super Smash Bros. OC 2018. He was added in due to commemoration for Spiderman: Homecoming. He's also the second character added in for commemoration (the first being ), and the second comic book character (behind fellow Marvel representative and the third 4th Party Character to be added in Smash. Attributes Spider-Man is a Zone-Breaker, capable of penetrating the enemy's defense with his high mobility, boasting from having one of the best frame datas in the game which makes him a powerful Rushdown character. His speed is one of the highest in the game, with fast movement and attack speed, which allows him to also employ many hit and run tactics. Spider-Man's is being notable for being unpredictible, his low battle stance allows him to dodge attacks easily, with his crouching stance taking it up a notch. His combo potential is very high, allowing him to chain many moves to extend his attacks. His combos are fast, but generally require high execution. Spider-Man can also triangle jump, as well as cling to the wall before leaping off. As for his special attacks, Spider-Man has one of the best, but yet special attacks in her moveset. Web Ball is a very good tool for projectiles as it can stun the opponent for a few seconds. Web Throw increases his disjoint range as the web travels far enough through Final Destination. Spider Sting is a very decent recovery move as it travels vertically up high. Finally Web Swing can be used in for hending one's approach with close range. Spider-Man is yet, one of the best characters in the game and one of the highest characters to this day. Despite Spider-Man being one of the best characters in the game, he is not without flaws: His reliance on combos hinders his damage output for individual moves, meaning she often requires to string very long combos to do sustained damage, while other characters can easily do the same amount of damage and even more with few blows. Spider-Man also has problems with KOing, he has only small KOing that he has (Side Smash, Up Smash, and Spider Sting). Spider-Sting is his own means of recovery which it doesn't travel any higher than other characters, it can be gimped or reflected by those by a reflector (Ex: ). Moveset On-screen appearance *Spidey slowly pulls himself down to the ground while holding his web while saying "Spider-Man at your service!". Taunts *Up: Shrugs his shoulders. *Side: Twirls his wrist and points his index and pinky out saying "Do your Job!" *Down: Hinders himself on his hand on the ground having his legs off the ground and up in the air posing before flipping back up. Idle poses *Stands straight up scratching the back of his head. *Looks around. Victory poses *Spider-Man ties a camera to a web then steps away to the side saying "That's why J.J. pays me the big bucks!", then the camera snaps a shot. *Spider-Man wipes some sweat off then says "Ugh... late again. MJ's gonna kill me.". *Spider-Man makes a web then steps into it saying "You know, you sort of look like the guy who ruined my marriage..." Trophies Palette Swaps / Alternate Costumes Trivia